The present invention relates generally to coatings for threaded fasteners. More particularly, the invention relates to a process and apparatus for the application of fluoropolymer coatings onto the threads of internally threaded fasteners.
It is now well known that fluoropolymer coatings may be advantageously employed to mask or protect the threaded portions of fasteners from various contaminants, such as paint primer, anticorrosion materials, weld spatter and the like. A preferred technology for the application of these coatings uses a fluoropolymer which is applied in dry powder form and is heated to form a thin continuous coating over the fastener threads. Typically, the powdered fluoropolymer is entrained in an air stream which is directed onto the threads of the fastener by means of specially designed nozzles. Examples of this preferred technology are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,835,819, 5,221,170, 6,156,392 and 6,395,346, whose disclosers are incorporated herein by reference.
One problem with the known prior art processes occur when coating internally threaded fasteners. Because of the need for generally uniform and continuous coatings, it has heretofore been the practice to insert the nozzle within the threaded bore of the fastener during powder application. This practice requires a reciprocating nozzle design which can be mechanically complex and costly. It also results in generally lower production rates as compared with other powdered coating techniques with a stationary nozzle design.
It would be desirable, therefore, to employ a stationary nozzle design for the application of fluoropolymer coatings to internally threaded fasteners, while still maintaining a high degree of coating uniformity and continuity over the fastener threads.